


Bored

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's bored at work... just something I was inspired to write today!





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I think there will be another chapter... I guess I should add some naughty stuff!  


* * *

Justin was bored. 

It was 2.30pm and things in Vanguards Art Department had been pretty quiet since he'd come back off his lunch break. Well, he hadn't really 'come back' from his lunch break because he hadn't really gone anywhere. He was supposed to be meeting Brian at the diner but one of his meetings had run late and he'd received a brief message from Cynthia telling him that Brian couldnt make it. He couldnt really be bothered to go all the way over to Liberty on his own so he'd just grabbed a sandwich and sat flicking through one of the art magazines. He'd been looking forward to lunch as he'd hardly seen his older lover over the last few days. Daphne had been going through a crisis with her latest boyfriend and Justin had spent the last three nights there with his best friend, consuming copious amounts of ice-cream and vodka. 

Friday afternoons were always slow in the office - or so he'd been told. After only being there for 4 weeks he wasn't really qualified to comment. 

He slowly finished everything that he was capable of finishing and organised everything into neat piles. Then he thought he'd be really helpful to everyone in the department and reorganise the filing system of archived work. He'd change it all into alphabetical order. Oh... it was already in alphabetical order. Well that was a stupid system anyway. Chronological order made far more sense when you really thought about it. So he pulled all the files and folders out and set about rearranging them. When he'd finished he changed his mind. Maybe his system would confuse people. He could write instructions... no that might annoy them. The safest bet was just to change it back. 

After that he decided to catch up with some old friends so he opened up his email. He remembered that he hadnt emailed erm... whats her face for ages. Damn it, what was her name? That girl, the one he met at camp when he was ten. He hadnt emailed her in years and he felt terrible about it. Once the deed was done he felt so good about it that he decided to email everyone in his address book. Well, apart from his Dad. 

A few people were working on the new Stockwell posters but Justin wasn't really inclined to pitch in with that. Stockwell was an asshole and Justin really hoped he didn't win the forthcoming election. 

He wondered what Brian was doing. Maybe he was still in the meeting. Justin hoped that Cynthia had got some lunch for him. He was sure that she would have done. Cynthia was a great assistant. 

He decided to check his email. You never know who could be emailing you with some urgent message about some unforseen crisis. Obviously nobody Justin knew as his inbox was empty... Coffee. Thats what he needed. He trundled out into the hallway and up to the coffee machine. He read the description of each thoroughly. Choosing a coffee was an important decision - one that shouldn't be rushed. He settled for a Mocha. Coffee and chocolate - the best of both worlds. 

He made his way back to his desk at snails pace... well he didn't want to spill his coffee, did he? Plonking it down on his desk he sat back in his chair and spun it around a few times. Hey - this was pretty fun. Why hadn't he done this before? He spun it around a few more times and giggled to himself. Mid spin he saw a few of the other employees looking in his direction with a mixture of expressions. Some showed amusement, some concern and others obvious distain. He stopped spinning the chair. 

Maybe he should check his email again. The afore mentioned crisis could very easily have taken place in the last five minutes. He checked - it hadn't. 

He wondered what Brian was doing. 

He clicked various buttons on his computers desktop. Maybe he'd discover some hidden gems. Or... Solitaire. Duh Justin - that was such an obvious answer to his office boredom. He enthusiastically started clicking cards over and was really getting into the game. Fifteen minutes later he was bored again. He'd remembered the game to be so much more exciting than it actually was. 

He checked his email again. Hey, he just cared about his friends okay? He didn't want them to be going through something terrible on their own. Someone could really need him right now. They didn't. 

Ah... IM. That was a guaranteed good time. Maybe Daphne was online - or one of his other friends from college. They weren't - but Brian was. Brian had always told Justin not to message him while he was at work - especially now they both worked in the same place. But right now he didn't care. At least if Brian got mad with him it'd kill some time. Plus, if he really didn't want anyone to talk to him then he wouldnt have logged in, would he?! 

JTaylor82: Hey :O) 

AdMan69: What did I tell you? 

JTaylor82: I know but I'm bored 

AdMan69: Then do some work. I'm pretty sure I'm not paying you to annoy me 

JTaylor82: Nothin to do apart from Stockwell :( 

AdMan69: So do that 

JTaylor82: No way 

JTaylor82: He's a homophobic ass 

JTaylor82: u shouldn't be helping him either u know 

JTaylor82: Bri? 

JTaylor82: I missed u at lunch 

JTaylor82: still there? 

AdMan69: Yes 

JTaylor82: Can i come up? 

AdMan69: No 

JTaylor82: please? 

AdMan69: No 

JTaylor82: why? 

AdMan69: I'm trying to work 

JTaylor82: Maybe i can help 

AdMan69: Doubt it - you'd only distract me 

JTaylor82: how would i do that ;) 

AdMan69: I'm going now 

JTaylor82: Brian! 

JTaylor 82: Brian? 

JTaylor82: Bri? 

**Adman 69 has just logged out**

Well fine, Justin huffed as he logged out. He spun his chair round to survey the room. A few people were still working on Stockwell, a few seemed as bored as him and the rest seemed to have disappeared. He wondered if anyone would miss him if he snuck off home early. Just his luck they would - and Brian would kill him. 

He wondered what Brian was doing. 

He reached for his coffee cup. It was empty. He could go and get another one - that would entertain him for a couple of minutes. He would get a different kind this time - hell, he could even go to another floor and use a different coffee machine. He decided to save that one for later, incase he got _really_ desperate. So he trotted off and returned two minutes later with the machines poor excuse for a latte. 

He checked his watch. Damn it, he'd hoped to take longer than that. Well, on the bright side, with all this coffee he was bound to need a toilet break sometime soon. He picked up a sketch book and started drawing random things in the office. That got boring quite quickly. 

He wondered what Brian was doing now 

Maybe it was time to try out that coffee machine upstairs. Before he went he thought he should probably check his his email again. The new message button was orange. Someone _had_ emailed him. 

 

**Justin Taylor**

**INCREASE YOUR SEX DRIVE**

Rimwall pharmacuticals offers you this one time deal on purchasing... 

 

FUCK OFF. If there was one thing he didnt need it was ridiculously overpriced drugs to help his sex life. Although... on second thoughts, someone had put time and effort into sending him that email. Surely it would be rude to not even read it? The mouse hovered over the 'read' button. Christ Justin, get a grip. He shut the page down, sighed and moved away from the computer. 

He headed up to the next floor - which coincidentally happened to be the one that Brian's office was on. He got himself a cappucino and then decided to get one for Cynthia too. She was always so nice to him and the poor woman had to put up with Brian's moods all day everyday. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that her desk was right outside Brian's door. He was simply doing something nice for his boyfriend's - oops, non-boyfriend's assistant. He waited for the other drink to pour and then headed off towards Cynthia's desk. 

"Hey Cynthia" he plonked the coffee down infront of her and flashed one of his patented sunshine smiles 

"Aww thanks Justin, thats sweet" 

"Well I figured you must spend all day getting coffee for his lordship and I bet nobody ever brings you one." he glanced towards Brian's office. The door was firmly closed and the blinds were down. 

Cynthia laughed "So hows it going downstairs?" 

"Yeah pretty good... its a bit slow this afternoon though" 

"That happens sometimes on fridays because everyone wants things finished by lunch. I'm the sure the boss would let you go early if you asked nicely" she winked at him and nodded her head in the direction of Brian's office 

"Hmm I think not. He made it prefectly clear that I wouldn't be getting any special treatment." 

"Yeah but that was before you..." Cynthia was interrupted mid-sentence as Brian buzzed her 

"Cynthia" 

"Yes boss" 

"Get Liberty Air on the phone" 

"Yes boss" 

"And tell Justin to stop prancing around outside my office and get his ass back to work." 

Justin siged and smiled at Cynthia "See you later Cyn." 

 

Once he got back downstairs there were even fewer people in the room than when he'd left. Where was everyone going? He opened up Solitaire praying that in the last half hour it had miraculously become more entertaining. After ten minutes he resigned himself to the fact that it hadn't. 

He glanced at the clock. He still had another two hours to go. Maybe the group that were working on the Stockwell - asshole- posters wanted some coffee. They didnt really deserve it but he was past the point of caring. He plodded over and offered his services to which he got a reply of three distracted grunts. He chose to take those as yeses and returned once more to the coffee machine wondering if someone was going to start charging him rent for the floor space infront of it. 

He sat back down at his desk and prayed for inspiration. He wondered if Brian had finished his phonecall yet. 

He remembered that he hadn't checked his email in a while. The button was orange again but this time he didnt get his hopes up. He glanced at the sender and his face immediately broke into a huge smile 

 

From: B.Kinney@Vanguard.com  
To: [JustinTaylor82@hotmail.com](mailto:JustinTaylor82@hotmail.com)

Get your bubble butt up here. I have something for you. 

 

Justin leapt out of his chair and all but ran up to the next floor, ignoring all the curious looks he got on the way. He grinned at Cynthia who smirked back and waved him into Brian's office. 

Brian was sitting at his desk, his jacket hanging over the back of his chair and his shirt sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He looked so hot that Justin was sure he could cum in his pants just from looking at him. Brian pushed his chair back from the desk slightly and Justin needed no further invitation. He slammed the door shut, locked it and then hurled himself into his lovers lap. He grabbed Brians head and kissed him hard, immediately pushing his tongue into the other mans mouth. They kissed for a few minutes before Brian pulled back 

"My my, we are keen" 


End file.
